


Josslyn Blows Up in Class

by Dongstar



Series: Josslyn [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Futanari, Growth, Large Cock, Other, Teasing, cock - Freeform, cum flood, excessive cum, hyper, large cock shaming, penis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dongstar/pseuds/Dongstar
Summary: Josslyn's gigantic cock already makes her the laughingstock of the school, things only get worse when she experiences a sudden growth spurt.
Series: Josslyn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097144
Kudos: 18





	Josslyn Blows Up in Class

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this story? Subscribe to my Patreon so I can keep writing! https://www.patreon.com/user?u=27441996

Josslyn had another growth spurt coming on. She could feel it; her cock was tingling with pent-up energy, like the buzz you get when your leg is waking up after you’ve been sitting on it.  
“Of course it would happen in the middle of class,” she groaned.  
She’d been having growth spurts on a weekly basis lately. The nurse told her it was just because of her teenage hormones but no other girl in class was growing as fast as she was.  
The buzz started to fade, transitioning into a sensation of intense pressure that seemed to straddle the boundary between pleasure and pain.  
Josslyn bit her lip. She rubbed her legs together, working her swelling cock between her thighs. She could feel her shaft beginning to lengthen. Her balls swelled between her legs and she moaned softly.  
A few of her classmates sitting nearby giggled.  
“Settle down back there,” Miss Grier snapped.  
Mary Shuett raised her hand.  
“What is it?” Miss Grier was getting impatient with all these interruptions.  
“Can you ask Josslyn to stop moaning? It’s very distracting.” Mary leered wickedly at Josslyn.  
Josslyn tried to shoot Mary a dirty look but another surge of pressure made her feel like her balls were in a vice and she wasn’t sure if she was about to cum or puke or both. Either way she ended up making her “O” face with the whole class watching.  
“Josslyn! What is the meaning of this?” Miss Grier demanded.  
“S-sorry, Miss Grier,” Josslyn stammered, fighting to keep her raging cock under control. There wat a metallic thunk as her erection struck the bottom of her desk. “I’m ha-haaaaving another growth spurt.”  
The other girls giggled.  
“She’s having another ‘spurt’ alright,” Stephanie Bean stage-whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.  
“Eww!” Katie Kelsie turned around in her seat. “You’d better not jizz on my back again, Jizzlyn!”  
“Class! Settle down!” Miss Grier smacked her yardstick on her desk.  
Katie ignored her and started scooting her desk to the side to get out of Josslyn’s line of fire.  
“No moving your desk,” barked Miss Grier.  
“Josslyn’s gonna blow another load of spunk on my back!” complained Katie.  
Josslyn felt like she actually might. She could feel her nuts churning up a really big one. Her cock was throbbing painfully now, each heartbeat adding a fraction of an inch to her already impressive girth. The apple-sized cockhead extended past the front edge of her desk, lengthening by an inch every few seconds.  
“Haha! She totally is having a growth spurt!” Stephanie Bean snapped a picture with her cell.  
“Isn’t your gross dick big enough by now?” Mary scoffed.  
Josslyn wished she could just disappear. Her face burned bright stoplight red. Her heartbeat hammered in her ears even harder than it hammered in her loins. She could only sit there, frozen as her cock swelled larger and larger in front of her. It was big enough now that she could see the head of it over the edge of her desk.  
There was a squeak of metal on linoleum as her erection finally built up enough strength to start pushing her desk around on its own.  
Josslyn suddenly became aware that Miss Grier was saying something to her.  
“Josslyn, are you listening to me? If you can’t keep your erection under control, get it out of my class!” snapped the teacher.  
Without thinking, Josslyn stood up from her seat. Her cock came up with her. It flipped the desk with a deafening crash that made everyone wince.  
Her behemoth member stood out in front of her like the prow of a sailing ship. Thick as her thigh and as long as one of her entire legs, the throbbing, angry, swollen head of the thing was level with her eyes.  
Between her knees, Josslyn’s fat, swollen balls churned with seed. Each nut was the size of a watermelon and growing fast.  
Huge globs of milky precum splattered loudly onto the floor, occasionally spurting out in surging arcs. Katie leaped out of her seat and got to a safe distance.  
“Get to the relief room!” Miss Grier snapped again.  
Josslyn’s cock was so heavy it threatened to overbalance her. She had to walk leaning back, her massive prong swaying back and forth ahead of her like the barrel of a tank. A few classmates almost got knocked out of their seats as Josslyn hurried to the door.  
Thud! Her cock hit the door, splattering precum all over the glass and sending a waterfall of the slick fluid streaming down to the floor.  
She had to turn sideways to reach the knob. The streams of precum were getting bigger. Girls lifted their feet to keep the expanding puddle from soaking their sneakers in fragrant goop.  
“What’s taking so long?” demanded Miss Grier.  
“Th-the knob’s too slick!” Josslyn was on the verge of tears. The knob was slathered in pre. She couldn’t get a grip on it!  
Through it all, her cock was still getting bigger! The massive shlong had to be as long as she was tall now, and as thick as her narrow waist. Her balls covered her legs down to her knees, churning audibly with gallons of sperm.  
“Move out of the way.” Miss Grier tried to push Josslyn’s cock to one side so she could take a turn at the knob.  
“No, don’t!” Josslyn tried to say.  
Too late.  
Miss Grier’s touch was the last straw; Josslyn’s hair-trigger cock went off like a dam bursting.  
Students screamed as torrents of hot, thick, yogurt-dense cum blasted from the gaping mouth of Josslyn’s cock like water from a firehose.  
Mary Schuett got blasted clear out of her chair.  
Katie tried to run, but Josslyn got her, too. A heavy rope the size of a towtruck chain caught her in the back and sent her sprawling face fist, leaving her ass a perfect target for Josslyn’s next shot. A firehose blast of baby batter smacked Katie square in the butt, the pressurized spunk forcing its way into her pussy and asshole. Her belly swelled like a balloon as gallons of spunk flooded her womb and gushed into her stomach. Another blast buried her completely under a small mountain of spunk that just kept growing as Josslyn unloaded everything she had.  
Desks squealed and chairs went flying as the force of Josslyn’s ejaculation blasted them across the room.  
Impossibly, Josslyn’s balls weren’t getting smaller; they were getting bigger.  
“Oh shit,” Josslyn’s eyes rolled back in her head as she felt the big one forcing its way up her shaft like a freight train.  
GAGOOOSH!  
A cone of white exploded from the tip of her cock, engulfing everything in its path.  
Students and furniture alike were swept away like leaves in a storm drain. Some of the girls went out windows while others were plastered to the walls and ceiling.  
Finally, Josslyn’s endless spunk flood subsided. She sank to her knees, too dazed to move. The warm, sludgy cum enveloped her up to her neck.  
The room was flooded up to the bottoms of the windows, which had thankfully been left open due to the summer heat. Waterfalls of jizz drained out onto the lawn outside.  
Students and furniture were piled in a heap on the opposite side of the room. Every poster had been torn from the walls.  
Mary Schuett managed to extricate herself from the pile of furniture and dazed students, took a tumble and landed face first in the steaming muck.  
Miss Grier staggered to her feet. She was nothing but a pile of cum in the rough shape of a woman. A fat glob of Josslyn’s baby batter dropped from the tip of her nose into her cleavage.  
“Th-that’s detention, Josslyn,” she stammered.  
Josslyn didn’t answer. She could feel another growth spurt coming on.


End file.
